What You Need To Know
by SparrowSpark
Summary: Ashley Rose is a teen whom lives with her aunt. While she isn't given the highest treatment she is still cared after, even if it's not from kind thought. Unknown things about who she is start to become noticable with a swing.Rated M for certain and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Harry Potter Series!**

What you need to know about me. I'm Ashley Rose, I'm fifteen years old with thick light brown hair and blue eyes. I'm going to be a sixth year in a little more than a month. I don't know who my parents are becuase I don't remember much about them. My parents' disappeance from my life caused me to some how show up on the front step of my aunt's house. No one is sure exactly how I here, but I'm here now so I should begin.

My aunt Annabeth has golden brown eyes and I gorgeous face that her genes had shared with her daughter, RoseMary. RoseMary has strawberry blond hair that reaches just above her shoulder blades and wears jean shorts that I call jean underwear. Her father had demanded divorse from her mother when she was six. She's now almost sixteen. Aunt Annabeth's new husbad, Liam, is a silvery haired man that could just have his clothes made out of money. He has a thickly built body that doesn't have much fat on it. And he's tall. . . in some buildings he has to duck down to get in. He manages on of the finest estates in the county. He holds a no-nonsence air about him.

He wears tuxs everywhere and has people take care of the yard work for the sprawling lawn. He even owns some thoroughbred horses. His youngest son was his previous wife's chilc. Alex was almost as tall as his father but with more of an athletic build. He was seventeen . His white blonde hair is normally smoothed back. He is very much involved with the high blooded horses. He trains them in the jumping arena, some for show jumping, others for dressage. Alex is a very fine rider, although he doesn't always have as much patience with human life as he does with the horses.

Alex rarely has the same girlfriend for a month. Although he keeps introducing more and more to his family. His main trick to impressing them was how well he handles the high strung horses. He would show the girls the large stables and the outdoor arena. They would go wander off in the pasture for them to 'talk'. Of course, when they came back they always looked slightly different. But until I was ten years old was I curious enough to follow and find out why they looked different each time they came back. I wish I had never seen what I had witnessed. It had takin all my willpower to leave unnoticed without spitting my guts up right there. I think I might have been scared for life, but then again, maybe not.

Somehow, thought, I think Alex knows what I saw. I think this because, after that incident, he kept giving me knowing looks that made icy claws trail down my spine leisurely. I avoid being along around him, even for only a couple of minutes. Most nights I can hear certain noises coming from RoseMary's bedroom, which is above mine and on the second floor. Her rooms changed from pink, to purple, to baby blue comstantly. I know, because I'm the one that has to do most of the painting. Anyways, my room, on the other hand, stays a blank white, with a small bed, pint sized closet, and a tiny desk all squished into a cramped, sufficating closeness.

The house could almost be considered a manor. The first floor was impressive to somebody who just walked in the door. As you walk in you see spiraling stairs leading up to the second floor and higher. The first flood had marble til floors in the entrance and kitchen. A thick cremson carpet in the living room matched nicely with the black leather couches placed on it. the dining room had a fine oak table with matching chairs. Large pictures and murals hanging from the walls around the table. An arched doorway led into the kitchen from the dining room. The kitchen itself had cost a fortune. With the black tiled floors, marble counter tops, stainless steel appliances and a microwave positioned in the cabinets. Several wine, whisky, and scotch bottles were stored through out the kitchen. My room was on the first floor by the laundry room which is by the living room. A bathroom with a stand-up shower was to my room's right.

Up the stairs and to the second story floor, you have even more to see. The library, where Alex does most of his studying and Liam does most of his paperwork, has shelves upon shelves of books, two large work desks infront of an all wall floor-to-ceiling window that shows the stables and part of the back pasture. To the right of the library is the family room, wish is quiped with the latest games on the market that Alex's and/or RoseMary's friends tend to play when ever they come over. The soft hazel cream carpet tone down the copper colored walls. Next is the guest room that has blue walls and a thinner carpet. The other two rooms belong to RoseMary. On the third floor you find all the finest house hold belongings that you could think of. This is my aunt and her husband's floor. They have it all to themselves. Alex lives in the basement. It's highly furnished basement that has enough stuff down there where, if Alex saw it fit, he could stay down there for an entire month without needing to come upstairs.

And just think, I have to clean everything in the house, on all the floors.


	2. Snow Leopard (part 1)

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter Series, I hadn't put it in the Prologue(Oops)! I'm still making characters for this so if yo have any suggestion I would love to hear them. Happy New Year everyone! Please leave reviews, I'm still gaining speed and trying to round Ashley's character. I want her to be the thick skinned, bad ass if messed with, quieter kind of girl but I feel like I'm not quite meeting my standards. Again, please review so I know how I'm doing and if any suggestions come calling. Sorry I stopped but I'm about to fall off my bed from being so tired, I'll post the second half tomorrow**

School starts in a month. I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I can still rememer the first time we had owl post find its way to the dining table to inform me of the school I would be going to. Liam flipped out. When I had arrive at King's Cross I didn't have a clue about what to do. Then I had noticed numbers of people walking through a solid wall. Curiously, I followed their example and emerged onto a crowded platform. The red steam engine of the Hogwarts Express shocked me just as much as finding a large crowd gathered through a wall. That had been the first time I'd seen the Potters and Weasleys. Several people had stared in their direction, although I hadn't found out why until I had boarded the train, taking a seat in a still vacated car, and watched as families started swarming the train. They were saying the last farewells to the children hanging out of the windows.

The Hogwarts Express was magic, just as the castle itself was. I loved Hogwarts with its changing halls, rotating staircases and mingling portraits. Sometimes when I got bored I would listen to the portraits. I had been very happy to be able to escape the Driar family. The feeling had been mutual, I believe Aunt Annabeth was glad to be rid of me for those months. Even if she had to hire a maid to take over my place.

Predictably, I had been stuck cleaing the house for the summer. If only I could use magic to finish up the cleaning, it would be much quicker. Uncle Liam and Aunt Annabeth were leaving for a cruise in a matter of hours. RoseMary had left last week for Cheer Leading Camp. While Alex was going to be staying home to get in extra training with the horses. A sharp rap sounded on my door, "Hurry up! I want to be sure you've started before we leave." Aunt Annabeth's chilled voice slid under it. Rolling over I glanced at the glowing numbers of the clock. To my irritation it was 4:30. Did these people care that little? I shook my head as I dragged myself out of bed, making myself presentable, I endured another lecture in stony silence whil making breakfast. They left an hour later.

Around lunch time the full meaning of almost everybody being gone hit me. I was home alone. Almost. With the one person I never wanted any along time with. Other than when the stable hands came over, I was alone with Alex. My back stiffened asa the back door slid open and footsteps drew closer to where I stood in the kitchen. I continued cleaning. It felt like every nerve in my body was on high alert as the tall, more than handsone teenager came in without missing a beat. As though I were invisible to him.

I listened to him rummage around the kitchen as I scrubbed the counter. Hoping that I really was invisible to him, I turned and walked past where he was examining the contents of the fridge. Or, at least attempted to. His gaze flicked up with another knowing look packed with more malice that norma. I felt as though I had been hit with an Immobulus Charm. My lips curled, "Don't look at me like that, you can find your own food." My insides turned frigid as his expression shifted. From being the very edge of menace, it went to an _almost_ friendly mask. Mentally shaking myself, I swept past him and went into the entrance of the house after grabbing a broom.

These floors still needed cleaned. After sweeping over the tile several times the back door slid open and closed again. Still slightly frigid, I padded quietly to the kitchen. Alex was gone and in his place was a young man that I had been very glad he had gotten a job here, even if it was a muggle sort of job. The leather in the twenty one years old's dragon skin boots were will worn in. I smirked inwardly, remembering the numerous pranks I pulled on this former Gryffindor before he had graduated his seventh year. Mark Stone waved his wand around summoning objects to him. ''You know, when you're spying on someone, you should hide better." he drawled, exaggerating the slight western accent as he turned. His eyes laughed but his mouth was the usual flat line.

"Who says I was trying very hard?" I shrugged my shoulders. He snorted, giving me a look that said I should try harder. Fighting off the urge to copy him, I grabbed the floor polish before striding back past him. With a breif farewell exchanged we went back to what we had been doing. I cleaned feverishly for the rest of the day, almost laughing at myself when an irrational anger started bubbling in my chest. I thought I knew part of the resason for the increasingly frequent flares of angry heat that blossomed in my chest. I knew, somehow, that in truth I had no blood relationship with this family. Eve though I had grown up with Annabeth calling herself my aunt. I didn't know who my parents were, I was maddened by the dreams of a faceless family.

Pushing the thoghts away I dropped onto my bed after washing up. Staring up at the ceiling I permitted a long breath to escape my lips. My arms were sore from so much scrubbing and making the house shine. Several hours later, I still lay awake. I could hear a door open and footsteps came quietly through the house before stopping at my door.


	3. Snow Leopard (part 2)

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter Series. Please, if you read my story, please leave a review so I know how I'm doing.**

I could hear a door open and footsteps came quietly through the house before stopping by my door. I froze but quickly relaxed my body again and making my breath come slow and deep. My hand slid under my pillow for my wand. There was a long silence before the door glided open. A lean figure stood against the wall then stood halting steps forward. He stopped before he had reached the bed, turned and left the room, muttering as he went.

I loosened my grip on the wand but didn't let it go. I'd heard that my wand had a darker past, although nobody bothered to tell me what it was. But I liked my wand either way, it contrasted against most wands I'd seen. Mine was of the palest shade, almost white. It was made of yew wood, with a core of phoenix feather, and was thirteen and a half inches long. Even if it did have a darker past, it responded swiftly and magnificently to my influence.

Daylight streamed through my curtains. Mumbling under my breath about how hot it was I got up, noting that there were strands of silver, white, and black fur scattered over the sheets. Strange, we didn't have any cats or dogs. I searched through my drawers and closet, finding a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. I pulled my long hair into a high ponytail before leaving my room to the bathroom.

Still confused, I walked into the kitchen and almost ran into Alex. "Good morning, Ashley." he eyed my neck and bare shoulders from where he was sorting papers on the island in the middle of the kitchen. _Ugh, you're practically inviting that attention!_ I screeched at myself.

I took a step away from him thinking I might get away. "Good morning." I replied curtly.

"Do you want to go for a ride? I've been working on these papers for a while and I'm getting a headache.'' he stretched in his chair, flicking his hand to another group of papers on the counter.

"With the horses?" I kept an accusing not out of my tone. I knew full well what _rides_ he took girls on, their age all but meaningless.

"If you wish. Unless you want to be stuck cleaning house all day again?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I guess."

"Good. We might as well get started now." he rose and went to the back door. He looked over his shoulder after opening it, I followed. My wand tucked in my riding boots. I always liked the stables, I was never able to come when Aunt Annabeth and Liam were home. It sounded like there had been a high-pitched mini explosion when we entered. The air was filled with whinies, nickers, and neighs. My spirits lifted as I watched the tall show horses arch their necks over the stall doors. There were three blacks, one bay, one chestnut, and two grays.

Night Beauty, a jumper, was a black mare with a thin blaze and two socks on her back legs. Astarra, a dressage horse, was the other black mare, with a star between her eyes and dancing hooves. CJ's Misty Twilight, a jumper was a dappled gray mare with a white snip. The Dutch Lady, a jumper, was a blood bay mare. Breaking Storm, a dressage horse, was a flea-bitten gray gelding. Raging at Midnight, a jumper (and my favorite), was a sleek black stallion with a star and snip. Crimson Flames, a dressage horse, was a fiery chestnut stallion with a broad blaze and stockings on his back legs and front right leg. My eyes narrowed. Four horses were missing. BayBerry, a black bay dressage mare. Surfia, a liver chestnut jumper mare with a blaze and a front left coronet. Morning Bandit, a rose gray dressage mare with a snip. Lastly was Savalar, a jumper stallion that was a solid dappled bay with a wild mane and tail.

"Where are the others?" I asked, almost suspicious.

"Yes of course, you would want to see the new colt wouldn't you? Savalar and Surfria are keeping two other mares company that somebody sent over last week. Come on." He led me to a barn where the stalls were almost double the size. "Morning Bandit now has to deal with MC's Fire, Crimson Flame's colt and Bayberry is nearly the size of a house." Indeed, Bayberry was huge. Looking over the stall door I watched MC's Fire. He was a fiery looking colt. He was going to be a beauty like his sire, most likely with the same arrogant attitude.

Soon Alex sat astride Breaking Storm as I pulled myself atop Raging at Midnight and adjusted myself. I noticed another horse and rider working in the arena. Squinting my eyes, I found it to be Mark riding Astarra in a far corner, taking her through her gates. Letting Midnight into a jog, I allowed him to warm up his muscles, taking him through the seperate gates as well. Alex brought Stormy along as we warmed up. Letting the reigns loose slightly I pulled away from him and swerved from the fence towards the inside of the arena. Towards the jumps and poles. Working my way around, listening to Alex's instructions, we went through courses of jumps.

The next day I cleaned house furiously to catch up for yesterday. Around six in the evening, however, I once again found myself atop a horse, listening to Alex's instructions. We both made dinner and invited the stable hands to join us. It was amusing how out of place they looked. Mark ended up stopping an increasingly aggressive discussion going on between a red-haired man called Bob, and Bill who was a silver-haired man with rough hands.

The rest of the week followed this pattern closely. By Friday evening I found myself sitting on a couch in the basement. Alex had invited my to watch Transporter 3 with him. Suspicion had flared itself into existence again. I leaned back, noting that his arm was rested behind me as the movie started. I had to admit this Frank character was a good muggle fighter. Frost took up residence in my stomach as Alex started twirling my hair through his fingers. I jerked as his hand brushed my neck, sweeping my hair away from it. "Stop." I snapped.

He snorted, 'You know what's coming don't you? Oh yes, I think you do. I like a chase even if you don't get far." He stood up slowly as I bolted for the door, running up the stairs. I slammed into it. _No! No! God dammit!_ It was locked and I didn't have my wand. I nearly snorted at that. Having the wand wold have caused further problems with the Ministry. I felt a fleeting feeling like that of a trapped mouse as he prowled onto the stairs. He sneered, "I've always thought you were weak," he yanked my wrist, sending me down the stairs before him, "even with that petty want of yours." A hiss escaped me as I landing painfully on my hip. He picked me up and roughly tossed me onto his bed.

I struggled against him as he joined me, holding me captive with his body. An angry fire burst in my chest along with sickening disgust at what I felt as his hips ground against mine. His teeth sank into the tender flesh of my shoulder. I slapped him. It was scary to see that cold look in his eyes. His hands tightened on my arms. I knew bruises would be forming. ''You're almost attractive when you're pissed off. It's going to cost you now, Wench." he snarled before leaving marks on my throat. He pinned my wrists above my head with one hand as the other trailed under my shirt.

A growl ripped through my throat, making his jump away from me. I felt myself chance at an alarming pace, he yelped like a child and ran. I stood on all four legs. Something in his mirror caught my eye. There, standing on the bad was a snow leopard staring back at me with icy eyes. I jumped from the bed and padded towards the stairs, baring my fangs at Alex when he finally managed to unlock the door. I knew he would be going for the guns when he ran for the spiral stairs, I needed to get to my room.

As soon as the basement was open he ran for the stairs while I bounded for my room. Thankfully I hadn't completely shut the door. Swiping my pay at it, it slammed shut. Composing my thoughts, I concentrated on changing out of the Animagi for. It happened quickly again.

I got up and lunged for the phone, dialing Mark's number. It rang until going to voice mail. Heart thundering, I kept calling as I packed my trunk. Finally he answered.

"What? I don't appreciate being called at midnight." he snapped.

"Please. I need to leave now! Alex will be back soon." I could hear my voice starting to tremble. There was silence and a loud _Crack!_ He took one look at me and shrunk my trunk. I shoved it in my pocket and grabbed my wand as the first shot rang out. Alex slammed against the door. Mark grabbed my arm and Dissapirated. I hated the feeling of it but was grateful for this form of travel.

We landed in his parent's kitchen. Lynn, his mother, peered around the corner and her eyes landed on my neck. Shaking her strawberry blonde hair she bade me to sit down and sent Mark to get a potion. "What happened? Do you want to talk about it, dear?" she eyed the bruises on my arms and the bite marks. I shook my head briefly. A troubled sigh issued from her lips as Mark came back. "Thank you.'' Lynn nodded to her son, dabbing her fingers into the silky cream. She smoothed it over my skin. The familiar warmth relaxed me, the tension in my back loosening. "We'll wait to tell Shane you're here until you're up. We don't want him to wake you now, do we? I'll let Jason know you're here when ever he gets back from the Ministry. Get up to bed now, the guest room is empty."

I smiled my thanks to her and pulled myself up the stairs. I glanced at the bed and frowned. The blankets were red while the sheets were gold. I sneered, _Gryffindor_. I flicked my wand at it, changing the colors to emerald-green and silver. I turned my trunk back to its normal size and changed before sliding into bed. I enjoyed doing magic when the Trace couldn't pin point that it was me.

Green mist emitted from my wand as I drew in the air. Snow leopards chase white hares through snow and pine trees. I smiled as I watched a younger she-cat sit down, having caught her prey. Could I keep silent about being an Animagi? Or would I just go register myself to the Ministry? I brushed my hand through the mist, dissolving it as my eyes closed. The back of my hand pressed against the cool wood of the wand.


	4. Truth or Dare

**The Harry Potter series does not belong to me. Please review!**

My nose wrinkled in disgust from where I leaned against the wall. Shane was already up and eating breakfast. I swear, he was messier than the rest of Gryffindor. The soft morning light that sparked his curly hair to gold bathed the house in warmth. Mark sat watching his brother eat, having finished his breakfast without sending it all over the room, "Honestly, Shane, it's already dead, let it rest in peace." I scoff disdainfully as he took an exceptionally large bite of han and eggs. He drops his fork and spins around. The massive mouthful moves down his throat before he launches himself at me.

"Ashley!" I really hate it when he tries to tackle me. _Protego! _He collides with the invisible barrier, taking a step back. Git. I guess he started to actually find his balance this summer. Usually he falls on his arse. "Sorry, I forgot you didn't like that. When did you get here?" He gives me a bear hug once I took the charm away.

"I arrived early this morning. I didn't want to wake you." Mark makes a commental noise but I ignore it. Lynn came into the room and eyes my neck triumphantly. The cream had done its job and the bruises were gone. Jason finally came home around lunch time. He looked haggard but agreed that I could stay for the summer. He was ordered to bed after eating.

The rest of the summer passed quickly. With the Stone family having house elves there wasn't much house work left over. I managed not to kill Shane since he volunteered to be the object of my experiments. Although there was one incident that resulted with him blacking out for a week. I had specifically told him not to drink one of my potions but being the dim wit that he is, he decided against my judgement. We got him back from St. Mungos a week before my O.W.L. results came in.

Somehow I had managed to get Outstanding in most of my classes. I was thrilled that I'd be able to take the courses I wanted to for my 6th year. Before Shane got back I'd found a disturbing fact about my appearance. My hair was paling. It was turning from brown to a pale shade of blond.

I bit back a growl as I pulled my hair into a side ponytail right behind my left ear and curled it quickly. My smokey eyes flashed as I raced down the stairs. Somehow we had managed to get a late start on heading to platform 9 3/4. "Hurry up, Shane!" Lynn called up the stairs as something crashed in his room. My trunk slides easily into the bed of the truck as we all pile in.

Mark wasn't with us today, he was trying to find a suitable job around magical creatures. I personally think he would great working with dragons. He's always had a taste for more dangerous things.

I separate myself from them as Shane and I board the Express. A quiet sigh brushes through my lips as I look for a spot to sit. I turn as I hear my name called out. Scorpius and Albus stand waving for me. I smile and make my way over to them.

They've both grown more than an inch over the summer but Scorpius is still the taller of the two. He disappears back into the compartment as Albus moves over to let me in. I hesitate, the car is cramped with members of the brood. I smile at them in greeting.

Shock seems to register on their faces. Ah, that's right, my appearance has changed hasn't it? The train jerks to a start as I take a step forward. I gasp as I lose my balance. Albus reached for me as he lost his balance as well.

I reached behind me to catch myself. He just manages the same, his arms wrapped around my waist. My back was just barely above the ground. My legs were bent with Albus between them. His face was barely an inch from mine. Heat flooded through me at the feel of him.

His green eyes darkened as he caught his breath. His mop of black hair was stylishly messy and he wore a dark shirt that emphasized his strong torso.

My breath hitched as laughter erupted around us. I beat my heated expression away and allowed laughter to flow from me. "My, my, Al, I was't aware you were that kind of guy to attack a girl in public!" Scorpius roared with laughter as we got up.

I glanced around the compartment. Rose was sitting on Fred's lap across from Scorpius, Lily and Roxy sitting beside them. James was sitting by Scorpius with his girlfriend, a sixth year Gryffindor, Sarrah. There's only one spot left by the window. My stomach fluttered as Albus sat and pulled me onto his lap.

He felt tense from the position we held earlier. "Did you color your hair?" Rose asked. I shake my head, "It just decided to chance on me. Started about a month ago." I shake my head as Rose and Scorpius start bickering. I relax and lean against Albus. He feels warm and solid.

"Is it just me or do they enjoy arguing?" I murmur to him. His chest vibrates as he chuckles quietly. "That's just what I was thinking." I'm about to reply when something in Fred's hand catches my attention. A bottle. My eyebrows knit together in confusion.

He clears his throat and chatter dies as we all look at him. He managed to get aubrurn hair. Sarah and James come up for air from snogging.

"Anyone care for a round of Truth or Dare?" Tension leaves my back. I had been expecting something different. Several of the girls cheer. I smirk wickedly and glance at Albus, raising my eyebrows. I think he knows what I'm going to do if I get the chance.

Fred ended up having to sing and ect out 'I'm a little teapot' for the people in the compartments around us. Roxy had to ask out a certain fourth year Ravenclaw boy. We found out that Lily had snogged Logan Zanbinni last year. James and Albus looked less than pleased.

James had dares Scorpius to let us girl put make up on him. He would be a really great cross dresser, I think. I chuckled as I look at his face now. Oh, he looks pissed. His cheeks are lightly dusted with blush and I had put smokey eyes on him that match my own. Rose put blood red lipstick on his while Lily and Roxy did mascara and eyeliner.

I burst out laughing again as the lady that pushed the lunch cart stops and stares at him. Albus's arms are tight around my waist as he tries to catch his breath.

I swallow my laughter long enough to point at Rose, "Truth or dare?". "Dare of course." I breath in slowly and smile, "Give Scorpius a lap dance." And again there's silence before a storm of laughter as her face turns a rich shade of red. I swear I'm going to die from laughter as she obeys.

Soon afterward, Jame's wears jean shorts and a bikini top while Sarrah is demanding a clueless first year boy why he didn't call her back after last night. I pity the bloke. He looks terrified. And Albus is now shirtless. He looks pretty impressive if I must say so myself.

Rose clears her throat. It's her turn and I can feel my stomach drop. She smiles sweetly at me with mischief coloring her face. "Truth or dare, Ashley?" "Dare of course." She clasps her hands together to keep from clapping, "I dare you... to kiss my dear cousin Albus. It should be real, not a small peck."

Fred snorts, "Go ahead and straddle him." I turn around and straddle him. James is smirking and I hear catcalls as I lean down against him. Albus puts his hands on my hips to steady me. I hesitate for a second before my lips crash against his. In the distance I can hear the compartment explode again with cheers and catcalls but I don't care. I feel electrified as his mouth moves against mine.

Heat floods through me as his hands tighten, pulling me against him. Sparks ignite behind my eyes as his tongue runs along the seam of my lips in askance. They part slightly and he invades my mouth. Oh my God. He's warm. I feel like I'm burning and my clothes could catch on fire. My hands itch to run through his hair or over his chest.

I smirk against his lips as I feel a bulge in his pants. Boys are still boys. I nip his lower lip before pulling back and gasping for breath. My cheeks burn as James whoops and claps his brother on the shoulder. His dark eyes don't leave my face until I turn around. Rose is smirking at us from her spot on Fred's lap as he cheers for his younger cousin.

Rose turns a teasing glare at James, "Now why couldn't you have cooperated like that last year when I dared Sarrah to kiss you? It worked out didn't it?"

**Please please please review! I know its been a while since I last updated but I got stuck. I knew how I wanted this chapter to go but couldn't really work into as much tension as I wanted.**


End file.
